Enjoying Boot Camp
by ninalanfer
Summary: Garrus/F!Turian - Now a young turian, Garrus sets out to his mandatory civic service. In the shooting range he meets her, the seasoned officer. She promises she can take good care of him. But Garrus deepest secret is that he is still a virgin. Oneshot. PWP. Masskink prompt. Complete. Explicit Sexual Content.


**Summary: **Garrus/F!Turian - Now a young turian, Garrus sets out to his mandatory civic service. In the shooting range he meets her, the seasoned officer. She promises she can take good care of him. But Garrus deepest secret is that he is still a virgin. Oneshot. PWP. Masskink prompt. Complete. Explicit Sexual Content.

**Original Prompt:** . ?thread=40309588#t40309588

"I want to see a story where a young and awkward Garrus- maybe still in boot camp, or as a green Turian soldier -loses his virginity in a night of sensual, het Turian on Turian sex. I really want to see a well-experienced, older Turian woman just blow his goddammned mind and show him the finer things in life in such a way that leaves him a gibbering mess. Please and thank you."

.-oOo-.

He wasn't entirely sure how he had ended up here.

"Relax, Vakarian," she cooed in his ear as his pants parted in the front and she slipped in an agile hand.

Relax? Really? She wanted him to...? Was she frigging kidding with him?

He enjoyed boot camp. The things they taught him. The challenge it presented. Then he had found his disposition for long range sniping. He spent nearly every waking moment not on drills in the shooting range. He loved it. The feel of the heavy gun in his hands, the recoil that spoke of the power behind the weapon as he squeezed the trigger. The hole in the targets' head when his shot hit home.

She had been there. She was one of their teachers, their sergeants, and she had seen him put in the extra hours. She had spent the time with him there. Giving him pointers, offering some tips and tricks he would find useful later when he got out in the field.

Garrus had been shocked, to put it lightly, when she had propositioned him. She was double his age and sexy as hell. That sexiness a tough woman got when she had seen action that had shaped her. She knew she had skill and the guts to do what was necessary, and it showed in her every movement. What sane man wouldn't be turned on by that? Even if he hadn't been her subordinate and the etiquette said to not refuse her, he would have jumped at the opportunity to have sex with her.

So who was she to tell him he should relax? There was no way he would be able, as pumped up as he was over this encounter.

She had told him to come to her personal prefab. A luxury the seasoned officers got. He slept together with fifty other recruits. Having their... session... there would not have been a good idea.

Of course his comrades had noticed how he had waited, his legs almost bouncing off the floor as he sat on his cot, for the hour to strike. It hadn't taken them long to figure out what was about to happen. He couldn't lie to them, but telling them he would meet their shooting teacher for a romantic rendezvous didn't sit well with him either. It wasn't against the rules to have couplings with the officers, but it wasn't exactly common and talking about it felt like bragging. He responded in noncommittal answers. But especially one girl with striking yellow colony markings was too smart for her own good.

"You're going to have sex with Sergeant Miist, aren't you?" she squealed and put both hands over her mouth.

Garrus couldn't stop how his mandibles spread into a grin then. Or how his eyes lighted up by the thought.

"Holy flying fuck!" one of the boys cried out. "No fucking way!"

The small group of friends gushed over the revelation for a while until the same too smart girl started:

"But... Vakarian..." She tilted her head a little, studying him.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you... I mean..." she laughed nervously. "You haven't... before, right?"

"What?" one of the boys asked and blinked his eyes in shock. "You a virgin, Vakarian?"

Garrus felt how his neck changed temperature. Yes, he was. He had never had a woman before. Or a man for that matter. It wasn't unusual though. They entered their military training so young. He bet that behind the other guys' tough talk most of them had probably never done it.

The difference was of course that they didn't have a meeting for a tryst with one of their officers.

His belly a whole mess of knots he walked over the well stomped grounds towards her room. The sun was slowly setting and they had already called lights out so he wasn't really supposed to be up and about. Or did you get special permission if you had been ordered to fuck a superior? That was one thing he really didn't want to find out, so he hurried his steps. Almost jogged the entire way to her door.

The lights were still on in the windows, so he knocked. With his heart beating rapidly and the distraction from thoughts of what he was about to face in there, the knock came off so small it almost couldn't be heard. Oh f... should he knock again? Or had she heard it and would be irritated if he tried to hurry her?

A second later he heard footsteps, so he tried to reign in his nerves. It didn't work very well. The door opened and Sergeant Miist appeared. Her eyes lit up and a small smile made her mandibles flap once when she saw him. It made his heart jump.

"Vakarian," she said and stepped aside for him to enter. "Come in."

"Thank you, mam," he responded.

Her room was small. A bed and a tiny table with one chair. A candle sat on the metal surface, the flame fluctuating slightly in the recycled air. It was a good and practical living space that spoke volumes of the turian mindset.

Garrus found himself awkwardly standing in parade rest as he watched Miist close the door. What was he supposed to do? What did she expect? Should he just strip out of his civies or did she want some kind of prelude? His thoughts were racing in competition with his heart and he had to draw a deep breath to try to calm himself down. He hoped she didn't notice.

She was still smiling as she faced him.

"Had a long day?" she asked and without any fuss stepped into his personal space. She was so calm and relaxed. Her hips swaying slightly as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Yes mam," he answered without taking his eyes from her waist. It was so slender, and the muscles that played under the tight fabric... He really wanted to reach out and touch her.

"Targrin riding you hard with the survival training?" A pale gray hand was placed on his chest and his eyes darted from her waist to her face. He felt himself grow warm under the collar. She had touched him before, helping him with a particular hard shot, showing how he got the most out of his weapon, but this was different. It was a soft caress up his keel bone and into his cowl.

"Yes mam, but we enjoy it."

She laughed at that.

"Of course you do." Her hand slid over the muscles in his neck, then another hand joined in on the opposite side. "Spirits, Vakarian. You're tense."

Yes, he was. He felt like a spring about to burst. This wasn't any way to seduce a woman. His eyes flickered away from her in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry mam," he mumbled.

It didn't help when she took that last step towards him, pressing her body against his own. His breath hitched when he felt the heat radiating from her. Her body moving slightly, rubbing him through their clothing.

"Let's see if we can change that." There was a smirking lilt to her words. Miist connected her fingers behind his neck, pulled him down a little as she leaned forward.

Then their lips met as she pressed her body a little bit more insistent against him and Garrus' mind went blank. A low rumble in his chest started on its own accord. He had never done that sound before, but he was pretty sure what it meant when he felt his plates shift and part.

Sure he had experimented with his hand like any healthy curious man would. He had managed to get himself off a couple of times and he knew sort of what felt good and what didn't. But now... His body was on fire and a need like nothing before started to boil in his gut. His hands traveled instinctual to her waist and when he squeezed and rubbed, her lips parted and then his mouth was invaded by a tongue.

Garrus had never kissed like this before. He had traded innocent pecks on the mouth with one of his childhood friends before his civic duty began. Even despite the fact, he didn't have to think much about what to do to reciprocate. It was mostly instincts, and those he could do.

For a while the only sound that filled his head was their quickening breaths as their tongues danced against each other. It was a heady feeling, to say the least. Some instincts were less good to follow. Like turning them around and pinning her against the wall. Like ripping their clothes off and simply have her. He didn't think she would appreciate that. Even if she wasn't so much higher ranked than him he would probably haven't dared to in fear of scaring her away. He really didn't want her to go anywhere.

Miist moved her tongue over to his mandible, massaged the tips with the agile muscle. Garrus closed his eyes, his senses overloading for a short time. His pubic plates slid fully apart and he could tell she could smell his arousal from the way her pupils dilated. She kept licking and nipping her way down to his neck and he hissed in pleasure when her teeth graced the tender skin just below his jaw. One of her talons were tracing circles on the other side off his neck for a time and then it slipped down over his chest, opening his tunic as she went.

He could almost not breath and he had forgotten how to operate his more basic motor functions like moving his arms and hands. They were awkwardly placed on her sides, fingers frozen stiff and almost not touching her.

A pale hand caressed its way down his chest plates, over the soft tissue of his stomach and when they reached his waistband his entire world centered around that small area. He couldn't think or focus on anything beyond what her hand was doing.

"Relax, Vakarian," she cooed in his ear as his pants parted in the front and she slipped in an agile hand.

A strange, half strangled, half desperate, vibrating sound made it's way out of his throat. When he heard it he couldn't believe it was coming from himself. He felt warmth spread up over his neck as a part of him hoped he could disappear down through the floor. Another part of him, the part that was currently being slowly caressed by a beautiful woman, told that part to suck it.

One of her fingers graced along his slit and sent thousands of tingling sensations through him. Holy mother of all Spirits, this was nothing like touching himself. Miist pressed down a bit harder at the same time she let her teeth close around his pulse point and with a groan he emerged from behind his plates.

"There we go," she said and smiled as she trailed a talon all the way from the base up to the tip. It twitched in response. Miist moved from her position at his neck so she could have access to his chest with both her hands.

This was the moment Garrus noticed she was still fully dressed. He should do something about that, shouldn't he? She pushed his jacket over his shoulders and he let it drop to the floor before he reached out to pry open her own tunic fastenings. It took all of his focus to keep his hands from trembling as he worked with the buckles. Now and again he peered into her face. She had a warm smile on her lips, patiently waiting for him to get her upper body free from the clothes. Spirits, he wanted to make her shake and loose that calm composure. He just wasn't sure how, so he opted for kissing her again while she tugged the sleeves off.

Kissing was nice, he decided. It let him smell her breath as she drew it in hungrily for air and let it out in small puffs between kisses. It was an incredible smell and it went straight to his head, making him dizzy and wanting more. Her mandibles fluttered feather light over his own and he shivered. Pulled her close simply because he wanted to feel her body against his again. It fit so well there, in his arms, against his chest. It was delicious how it pressed into his muscles and stroked his skin. The warmth bouncing between them until he couldn't decide who provided what.

He must be doing something right, because Miist was humming, the sound rising and falling with each breath. Soon her hands slipped down to her pants and undid the latches, pulled them over her hips and stepped out of them as she guided him back towards the wall. He rumbled in pleasure when her hands turned and found his sensitive blue skin, his breath hitching and eyes closing.

The lack of her lips against his mouth left a desolate feeling so he opened them again. He found her moving. Down.

"Hng! Holy shit!" Garrus' claws tore into the wall behind him as a wet tongue slid out of his sergeant's mouth and flicked over him. The woman's mandibles flared in amusement and she moved on to licking him up and down, totally ruining every and all thought in his head. The ability to get out any coherent words went with it. He braced himself on his tippy toes and didn't even try to muffle the moans that her actions tore out of him. All his concentration was put in to trying to not come this very instant. "So... ah... so... ngh... great."

Maybe his assurances on how he felt wasn't good enough for her, for that was the moment she decided to take him into her mouth. Claws scraped against metal wall while waves of this unexpected pleasure washed over him. Her flexible tongue wrapped around his base as the tip caressed her upper palate. The different grooves of the soft tissue making his legs twitch and hips buck. Then he hit the back of her throat. It closed around his very tip and he couldn't keep himself from surging his hips forward, even if he tried. The gagging noise that followed was almost lost to him as her muscles contracted around him. He bit his teeth together and forced his body under control.

"Sorry," he forced out, his lower harmonics singing in the pure bliss she provided for him, and looked down.

It had been a bad idea, looking down. Sergeant Miist sat perched on the floor, her knees spread wide. One hand working between her legs as her tongue massaged the base of him, bobbing her head slightly, rubbing him in her mouth. What got him though were the eyes that looked up at him all the while. Bright fires burned in the dark depths. Desire, heat, bordering on desperation. For him.

It had him hurdling over the edge. His body rocked in convulsion and he felt himself twitch inside her mouth. The blinding white pleasure so hot he could almost not stand it. He threw his head back just as he tried to warn her, to push her off him. Garrus was only half aware of the thundering groan that bubbled in his chest.

Miist seemed to be prepared for it though, reading his body with ease, as she pulled back at the very last second and caught his pearly clear fluids in one hand while the other worked to prolong his agony. Or pleasure, he couldn't be sure any longer.

When Garrus finally came back down she stood up, a satisfied smile on her lips, and went over to a laundry basket. She grabbed a towel there and cleaned her hand off.

"I take it you approved?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

With a chest still heaving in effort to get back oxygen into his lungs he looked at her. Gray scales glistening in the light from the candle. Strong muscles playing under her skin as she moved. A few scars on her leg and her stomach. It made her all the more alluring to him. He was still pumped, high on the endorphins she'd provided for him. It had left a taste for more, he wanted more. More of her and he couldn't keep himself passive any longer.

He crossed the tiny space between them, grabbed her hips and threw them both onto the bed. She gasped in surprise but didn't resist. His hands sought out her body, squeezing and massaging her waist as he plunged his lips and tongue back onto her mouth and climbed in between her legs. A very satisfying purring sound was vibrating in her chest as he started to grind into her, seeking that glorious friction. A tiny moan escaped her and she responded by grinding back with the same urgency he felt in himself. Their spreading plates made slight coarse noises mixed with the wet squish of softer flesh beneath. Garrus found himself getting hard again, slowly filling up inside his sheath. Fuck, this was so much better than anything he had ever imagined and he wasn't even inside her yet. The thought of things to come made a slight whine work it's way out between feverish kisses.

But he wanted to make her feel just as good as she had done him. He didn't know what to do. He had seen his share of questionable moral videos, but this wasn't a vid, this was the real deal and he didn't want to disappoint her. He did the only thing he could think of.

"Tell me what you want me to do," he said as he nipped his way over her mandible and down her neck. His voice came out much lower and huskier than he had imagined.

Her short raspy laugh vibrated under his lips.

"That's how you want to play it huh?" she said, her tone flirty. Her talons dragged down his shoulders and back, sneaking over the peaks of his hips and cupping his buttocks. "I can run with that."

He wasn't sure what she meant at first, to distracted by her hands on his body and her tongue snaking it's way over his neck to just beneath his ear. Then he realized she must think he wanted to hear her voice, that he was into dirty talk in the bed. Not that he minded much, the needy sound of her second vocal cord made his bones melt.

"I want you to take your deft, sexy, long fingers and..." Her slow voice ghosted over his ear, making him shiver, as she took his right hand in hers and guided it down to were their hips met. "... spread me."

He couldn't stop the low groan of approval to her orders. It lit up a whole new set of excitement inside of him. Her voice was still low, still flirty, still full of desire, but the words had a sharp aftertaste that challenged him to deny her. Not yet, he decided. He would play along for now. Maybe he could find a chance to tease her later.

So he did what she'd said. Finger pads searching, exploring, questing for the edges of her plates. There was a wetness there, a slight hint of moisture. Soft skin had started to show through in the seam and Garrus heart rate quickened. The eighteen year old boy from a few weeks ago could not believe he was doing this right now. He rubbed down on it, let his fingers trace down between her legs and slowly test the mobility of her. The edges moved easily beneath his fingers, coming apart and exposing more of her. More soft skin and wet heat. She whimpered slightly when he caressed it softly.

Garrus couldn't keep his mandibles from flicking out in a satisfied smile. She liked what he was doing to her. It was a profound kind of satisfaction to know he could give her pleasure he hadn't anticipated. Not even given a though that to, that he would enjoy not only the taking part, but the giving too.

"Now..." Her voice wasn't as steady this time. It made him feel good. "Take that skilled trigger finger of yours and dip it inside. Just a tad, tease the opening." He did, her fingers gripping the plates on the back of his neck, holding him close. "Good. Deeper."

Her voice sent shivers down his spine. Spirits, he could never deny her. Miist's breath caught for a second, her back arching the tiniest bit.

"Deeper," she crooned, the need for more clear in her sub-vocals.

His finger met soft grooves and peaks inside her. They gave a squishy kind of resistance when he pressed down on them. Miist's legs twitched violently on either side of his hips. Momentarily Garrus thought he might have hurt her, but then a throaty moan filled his ear. She must have liked it.

"Do that again," she breathed.

He could feel how her heart was starting to beat faster, her breaths coming in ragged gasps when he pressed down on that peak again. Ran his finger down the valley and found another, even deeper inside of her. He gave that one the same treatment just to see what happened. Her leg muscles convulsed again.

"More," she whispered. "Faster."

He felt himself slip out again of his sheath. He was moist and ready and so hard it was almost difficult to not grind down against the mattress to seek out any kind of friction for himself. That would come, he tried to assure himself of, he would have her. He just had to concentrate on giving her some enjoyment first.

Garrus pumped his finger out and in, making sure to press against the ridges inside of her as he did. Miist arched her back right off the bed when he drove his finger back in the second time.

"Yes," she purred, talons breaking skin on one of his shoulders.

He kept it up for a while. Enjoying the sight and sound of her writhing on the bed beneath him, more or less fucking herself on his finger. She threw her head back once, giving him a show of her the lean, muscular expanse of her neck. His finger slowed as he stared at the beautiful creature sharing the bed space with him. The red and yellow lights played over her gray plates. The deep shadows giving shape to her darker fringe. He would try to remember this. Store this image away for later use. Maybe pick it up on lonely, cold nights.

She turned her head and looked at him, a disappointed hum in her throat. He smirked down at her and then he flicked one of the tips with his finger. It gave him a short, high pitched squeal in pleasure. He did it again and decided it was time to tease her some.

His finger slipped out of her, rubbed up her slit, but before he had the time to do anything else she caught his hand and brought it up between them. Holding his eyes her tongue snaked out of her mouth and traced from the root of his finger all the way up to the tip and out onto his talon. Garrus stopped breathing. Was she really? Spirits... But his sergeant wasn't done there. She took his finger inside her mouth and he felt her tongue wrap around it. Clean any and all traces of her own fluids off his finger. It reminded him of their earlier activities by the wall and he twitched, gracing the sheets for a fraction of a second. Slowly she dragged his digit out of her mouth and he groaned.

"I want you to think of me every time you squeeze that trigger, Vakarian," she murmured deeply. "Make sure you make love to your sniper rifle every time you sight down into the scope and take that head shot."

Garrus stared at her, nostrils flaring in short spurts of breath. Why did those words turn him on so badly? He felt so hard it almost hurt and he needed her right this second. Dark eyes looked back up at him, the heat in them mirroring his own. A rumble started in his chest, it grew louder and louder with every breath. The purr coming from her trigger him on.

Then Miist turned her head to the side, exposing the soft skin of her throat to him, an unmistakable submitting gesture. Flames started roaring in his chest and he moaned when he dove down to lavish her throat with his tongue. She smelled so great his mind was spinning. Garrus positioned himself better between her legs and lined himself up. The woman beneath him spreading her legs wider to give him better access.

He gripped her hips in both his hands and the keening moan escaping him when he entered her would have been the most embarrassing moment in his life if she hadn't made the exact same noise.

It was a good thing he had just gotten off or this would certainly tipped him over the edge. Even so, he had to stop himself to catch his breath while his senses adapted to this new overwhelming sensation. Eyes were locked in suspended time as they softly breathed together for a while. He could feel her heartbeat through their interlocking and it was soon timed with his own. Ba-dump, breath in, ba-dump, breath out. He had never been this in sync with another being before, it was a profound experience.

When he couldn't keep himself still any longer he slowly glided out of her, holding his breath as his nerves fired around in his body. Just as slow he moved in again and she met him halfway, hilting him inside her. He let out a ragged moan. She pulled away before he was ready and his heart started to pick up it's pace again.

Miist sat the rhythm of their coupling as he leaned down on his elbows on either side of her head. Garrus captured her mouth again, caressing her mandibles with his own, feeling how her body shuddered. Strong hands danced over his skin and plates, squeezing, dipping into crevices and drawing out moans and groans beneath the constant rumble in his chest. A certain touch made his hips snap to hers and she cried out in pleasure. He did it again only to get to hear her beautiful voice. It felt amazing.

It was like time had stopped and the entire world was just the two of them, locked in this steadily more frantic embrace. The only sound was hips meeting, plates clapping together, tongues knotting, breaths panting and voices crying out in pleasure when someone touched _just right there_. It was quickly becoming too much for the inexperienced young man.

"I'm gonna..." he crooned out between kisses. "If you... if we... if we keep this... this up."

"Don't forget..." Miist interrupted herself with another kiss. "Breath, you need to... uhnf, yes, right there, ah... to breath... oh please, don't... don't stop... Ah! Spirits!" She threw her head back and closed her eyes as Garrus tried to do exactly what he had been doing that she liked so much. "Stop... stop tensing your... your body... Oh! My..." She forced out between breathing heavily. "You will... it will come quicker if you... Holy mother of, ngh... if you don't relax your... your body."

Relax his body? Was she _fucking kidding_ with him? There was no way in hell he'd be able to relax right now. Garrus put his teeth against her throat in a try to channel the tension he was feeling in his gut to another part of him. It worked, but only minimally. Impeded by the way she squirmed beneath him.

Her hands slipped down to his hips and stopped his movements and she pulled him out of her with a whine.

"Wait," she said as she shifted beneath him, trying to turn around. "We should... if you want...?"

Garrus raised himself on knees and hands and looked down on her. How she laid down on her stomach and raised her behind, rubbing up and down his slick length. The dark eyes glinted with excitement as she turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder. Spirits, yes, please. He didn't waste any time at entering her again.

"Fucking hell!" she cried out and knit her eyelids close together.

Garrus could only grunt and agreement.

He started out faster than last time, almost slamming into her, going as deep as he could. Each thrust drawing a low 'unf' out of him. This felt to fucking amazing. The new position touched a whole different set of nerves and there was an edge there he could rub against and everything was just more intense and just... _more. _Quickly he decided that he would never stop having sex and would have to try to persuade his sergeant to start living together with him inside this bed for the rest of their lives.

It didn't take long until she met his every thrust, her claws gripping the sheets in a try to hold on. Her voice carrying with it the sound of so many good feelings.

"Here," she said after a while and raised one of her hands to pull his face closer to her. "Bite here." Fingers indicated just beneath her short fringe.

Following her instruction Garrus attached his teeth on each side of her neck plate.

"I thought they only did this in the... uhm... vids," he said before securing his grip.

"No," she panted. "It's an old tradition from when turians were less intelligent. The male would keep the female still like this as he mounted her. Sorry." She laughed silly. "I hope this isn't making you uncomfortable. But the vibrations of your voice will go straight into a pleasure center. That's how the males made the females open up way back when. And if you lick beneath... _Ah!_"

He had just slipped his tongue out to lick at the base of her fringe. Miist's entire body arched, driving him deep inside her. He understood now. Yes, this did feel good. Very good. He licked her again at the same time he withdrew and slammed back in. She screamed. It made him feel very good indeed.

Deliberately he moaned deeply into her neck, driving his second harmonics as low as they would go. Just to see what would happen. She kept panting and squirming beneath him. Yes, he would definitely have to persuade her to stay in bed with him forever.

Keeping a fast pace he roughly pounded into her, now entirely satisfied in the knowledge that she was enjoying this as much as him. He could now hunt his own high again. It didn't take long, not with how she was doing half the job, with how she sounded and felt. The fire built to a roaring flame on the inside. How the pressure slowly crept up to his tip. He couldn't think outside the desperate need to spill into her.

He growled as he licked the sensitive spot on the bottom of her fringe. His hips locked in place. The muscles in his abdomen cramping as they worked, trying to keep as deep inside of her as he could while grinding into her. He wanted to bring her over with him.

"Don't stop, oh fuck, please don't stop," she whimpered as he felt her start to contract around him.

He tongued her fringe mercilessly and bit down even harder as she started to wriggle compulsively beneath him. The gravely noise coming from him as he felt himself pulse out the tension was a new sound for him. But he hadn't time to reflect over it as his entire focus lay on the head spinning sensation of release. Garrus skin tingled and the way her walls contracted around him made wave after wave milk out of him. Ears abuzz with white noise and her whined pleas.

It felt like half an eternity until he came back down. His entire body trembling in exhaustion in the aftermath. He flopped his lifeless body beside her and drew a ragged breath. He hadn't realized he was holding it and now a headache started to pound behind his eyes.

"Holy fucking hell," he swore and closed his eyes, just trying to enjoy the afterglow of the orgasm. He had slipped back beneath his sheets but kept pulsing now and then in the heat.

Miist laughed. A clear pearling sound.

"Yeah," she said, also out of breath. "Phew. That was fun." The pale woman turned on her side and made herself comfortable in the bed. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, literally," Garrus said while a smug grin bread his mandibles. He didn't need to ask if she had liked it. He knew, and the knowledge made pride puff his chest out.

But now he became insecure. Should he leave? Did she want him to stay the night? What would the other officers say if he join morning practice together with her?

A thin hand grabbed his arm and urged him to roll over to his side and hold her. She twined their fingers together and sighed deeply.

"You can stay for a while," she said, as if she could read his thoughts. "But you need to be back in the barracks for morning inspection." Lips were places on his knuckles. It made Garrus' mandibles twitch in a happy smile.

"Okay," he said and kissed the back of her neck as he made himself comfortable behind her. Pulling her close and breathing in her scent.

Yeah, Garrus enjoyed boot camp.


End file.
